


Control - Roman’s Week. (Day 7: LAMPD)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM dynamics, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Day 7, Deceit, Edgeplay, Edging, LAMPD - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Punishment, Roman's Week, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman starts dominating Virgil and Logan while their ‘daddy’ and ‘sir’ – Patton and Deceit – aren’t present. It goes very well until afterwards; Patton and Deceit are waiting for Roman right outside their bedroom door and give him no time to explain himself before he’s being punished for being a greedy brat.





	Control - Roman’s Week. (Day 7: LAMPD)

“No. No. No. Virge like this!” Roman grabbed the back of Virgil’s hair. Weaving his fingers deep and pulling on the locks how Virgil loved it. A confirming groan rolled through the anxious side’s body as he was positioned face first to Logan’s crotch. Roman stroked Logan’s cock sloppily until he was rock hard again.

“Say ahhhh, Virgil.” Roman smirked as Virgil repeated the sound as the prince slotted Logan’s cock into Virgil’s mouth. “Now stay put and remember to breathe through your nose. We don’t want you almost passing out like last time.” Roman chuckled as he swatted Virgil on the ass as he walked around to face Logan.

“Let’s see if your big brain can deduce what I want you to do next?” Roman remarked with enough sass it made his head bop from side to side.

“Well, Since you have Virgil and I in a 69 position. You.. oh, Virge…Y-you mean for us to orally copulate with each other.” Logan grappled with his bodily control as Virgil’s oral fixation started to take over the anxious side’s thoughts.

Why Daddy and Sir had left Roman in charge? Logan would never understand. On the surface, he knew it was because They were trying to gauge how everyone interacted in this Dominate/Submissive hierarchy. It was hard to keep five personalities harmonious in their living space, but drop in those individual’s sexual and emotional needs. It was even hard for Logan to keep organized. He didn’t envy Patton’s and Deceit’s jobs but he did respect them enough to take care of anyone under his care when ordered. Virgil was too unsure of himself still to be left such a responsibility; so it was Roman’s turn. He was suppose to prove how he could please, watch over and take care of Virgil and Logan. It was clear that Roman let the power go to both of his heads.

“Wow, if I hadn’t promised Sir and Daddy that I would make sure you were both: warm and taken care of; I would use you so hard. Teach you to curb that tone, bad boy. But I feel gracious today. So open up wide for this thick dark side cock.” Roman circled his fingers around Virgil’s base, stroking from the base up to the tip made a drop of precum bead at the slit. Since Logan hadn’t opened his mouth yet, Roman rubbed the tip across Logan’s lips like a lip gloss applicator. His lips glistening as

Virgil squirmed on beside Logan, wrapping his hands around the brain’s thighs. Logan calmly ran a comforting hand along Virgil’s side. The comforting vibration that started in Virgil’s chest ended up sending a shiver up Logan’s spine. Making Logan open his mouth to let out a deep moan. Roman gleefully filled Logan’s mouth.

Skipping away to the toy table, Roman was humming to himself. He was a fucking genius! Grabbing two black belts, two handcuffs and palming two sets of bells, he came back to his playmates. Clicking the handcuffs on Virgil was easy since he already had hugged Logan’s legs. Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman, but followed orders since handcuffs were Logan’s weakness.

“Now I don’t want you to hurt yourselves by pulling off to soon or turning wrong so I’m going to secure your safety with these.” Roman purred as he brought the black leather belts up to his chest hugging the items and breathing deep. Loving the smell of leather this early on in the kink scene. Reaching down, Roman petted himself through his lacy panties.

Taking comfort in the hard warm cock in his mouth, Virgil suckled and swallowed around Logan. His own cock twitching when Logan’s hip jerked, making his nose press to Logan’s balls. Only when the leather belt was strapped around his neck, came up around the back of Logan’s thighs and then was belted behind his neck, did Virgil start to get worried. The breath coming forcefully through his nose, when a cold small set of bells were placed in his cuffed hands. A sharp jingle sounded when he shook his hand. Roman pressed kisses to Virgil’s forehead and to his ear.

“I know we all agreed to this scene before hand, but are you still doing okay love?” Roman whispered while petting Virgil’s fringe back from his face. Virgil shook the bells then stopped and shook them again for yellow. Roman’s hands flew to the belt when Virgil shook the bells again for green. “Are you sure?” Roman questioned again. With a single blink for yes, Virgil attempted to smile around the cock in his mouth. Roman kissed the blushing dark side once more and stood up, adopting his bratty demeanor again.

“Okay, let’s get you belted in for safety as well, Mr. Smarty-no-pants.” Roman smirked sliding the rich leather belt around the back of Logan’s neck and encircling the leather around the back of Virgil’s thighs. Locking the belt in place, he handed a set of bells to Logan as well. “Are you still doing okay, My brainiac?” Roman asked planting sweet kisses to Logan’s cheek once he heard Logan shake the his bells for green. Leaning back up, Roman surveyed his work so far.

“Because I am amazing I have supplied you with sound/drop signals. Shake once for green, shake twice for yellow, and Drop the bells for red. See I can be responsible.” Roman smirked as he ran his hands softly over any piece of flesh he could reach.

The need to please and be please took over the two left brained sides. Small movements as they bobbed their heads, stroking, suckling and hallowing out their cheeks to increase the intensity. Virgil was rolling his hips to get deeper into Logan’s mouth and Logan was jerking into the wet warmth of Virgil’s open mouth. Roman knew they were ready for more when the moaning was almost continuous.

“Fuck you both look so hot. All bound and cock gagged. Bet that plug feels too tiny in that beautiful ass, Virge. Would you like my big huge cock pounding into you as Logan sucks you dry? Bet you want to fill Logan up with something tasty since I fed you all that pineapple?” Roman’s fingers carding through Virgil’s hair then flowing down to rake up Logan’s torso.

Roman was so fucking turned on by all this control his panties had a huge pre-come wet spot. Stripping out of the only fabric that separated his body from the others as he began rocking the lubed plug inside Virgil’s ass. Slicking up his cock as he carefully removing the plug. Roman didn’t continue until both partners shook their bells. The combined jingles made a shiver run up Roman’s spine as he climbed up on the bed behind his bound Virgil. Parting Virgil’s cheeks as best he could with his tights belted together. The increased pressure as Roman slid down between Virgil’s cheeks was as amazing as Roman had fantasized about this scene. As the prince probed against the slick opening, pushing into the warmth of Virgil’s body.

“Wish I had two cocks so I could fuck you both at the same time. Bet you both would come so hard if I could fuck you both. You would become my slaves after that.” Roman bragged and boasted as he thrusted forward, feeling his balls draw up tight already. All the prep and hotness of the scene was going to make him spill like a teenager. Roman could be mad later about coming too soon. He just wanted them all, as close as possible, to come together. That had been Logan’s request after all. Leaning over top of both of the shaking and moaning messes of his lovers Roman started rocking Logan’s plug until Logan moans went high pitched, his breath rapidly flowing through his nose.

“That’s it my dirty fuck boys. Come from the pleasure I am giving you. Only I can give you this. Fuck, you’re so good. Fuck. Feel… So good. I’m gonna..’m gonna.” Roman’s words failed out to whimpers as Virgil came down Logan’s throat, his ass clenching so tight he held Roman in place. Logan was coming so fast it was dribbling out of Virgil’s mouth.

So soon as their bells dropped Roman worked with lighting speed, undoing the belts, checking in and making sure everyone was safe, undoing handcuffs and helping them lay on the their backs. Cleaning them up and fetching water. Roman smiled at his awesomeness as Virgil and Logan were cuddled so close. That’s when Virgil reached out to Roman, whispering due to his throat feeling so pleasantly used.

“Thank you, Princey. But do you have any cough drops? Didn’t think of those before hand.”

“Sure, I am the greatest ever so I will do that for you under one condition you make me the center of the cuddle pile when I come back!” Roman declared playfully which was greeted by heavy eye rolling and smiles.

“Be right back loves.” The royal called over his shoulder as he unlocked the bedroom door. With a sex addled brain, Roman missed the two men standing on each side of the door frame. He was halfway down the hallway, when Deceit cleared his throat. Startled Roman spun on the spot.

“Sir, when did you and Daddy get back?” Roman stammered. All thoughts flew away as he saw the stern look on Patton’s face.

“You are in so much trouble, little prince!” Daddy Patton growled.

“What? I don’t…I mean…”

“Oh Dear, we are in trouble aren’t we.” Sir taunted as he took the iPhone from Daddy’s hand. Holding it out for Roman to see a live feed of Virgil and Logan cuddling together, kissing and touching still.

“Get Virgil his cough drops and more water for Logan, he didn’t ask but I know him.” Roman relented going to his knees, putting his hands behind his back. Roman knew he had gone too far, but it was so much fun.

~*~*~*~

The ropes burn. They burn every time Roman pulls or twists trying to move closer to the retreating hands. Once he has stopped jerking his hips and his breath returns to normal, Daddy starts stroking his length again. Sir teasing him with a mini Hitachi wand. Making it dance over his body only increasing Roman’s whimpering behind the yellow gloves that have been stuffed into his mouth.

“Oh, shh shh shh, Little Prince it’s okay. You are taking your punishment so well. The first ruined orgasm is done. Only two more to go. So proud of you.” Daddy places kisses to his flushed cheeks.

“You wouldn’t believe V’s and Lo’s faces when I told them you had elected to take their punishments. They didn’t task me with telling you thank you for the cough drops and water. And that they’ll be better controlled boys next time.” Deceit placed kisses to the prince’s sweaty temples.

“I can’t believe you broke our number one agreed upon rule. ‘No coming without permission from Daddy or Sir.’ Such a bad naughty prince. I saw you with my own eyes. Getting off without a care in the world and taking Virgil and Logan down with you.” Patton tsked as Roman started to spill all over himself. His cock jerking freely since both sets of hands were nowhere near Roman until after he was done making his mess.

“Hopefully you’ll remember the punishment ‘that for every orgasm you have without permission, we get to ruin one into return’. So be a good boy and give me your color about taking the last part of your punishment. 

A single ring of the drop bells sound in Roman’s hands. Green.


End file.
